


Wing Theory

by bubbles_oh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boredom, College AU, College Life, Fluff, Lots of confusion, M/M, Romance, Sehun centric, Supposed to be a oneshot, eventual hunhan, idk - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles_oh/pseuds/bubbles_oh
Summary: Sehun is so done with this class. He's also so done with college. Actually, he's pretty much done with life - literally, and figuratively. orin which Sehun has wings, dies and somehow doesn't realize he was dead even after he comes back to life + Luhan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen. But when it did happen, it was supposed to be a oneshot.  
> I'm disappointed in myself - NaNoWriMo isn't really going as planned. :(  
> But hey, at least I'm writing something.  
> Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> ~bubbles

Sehun’s wings fluttered dejectedly as he passed the university gates as usual, already bored of his daily routine even though it had only been three weeks since the fall term started.

 _Although_ , he supposed, _3 weeks was quite the record_. As a junior at Seoul National, he had suffered through many years of memorization, formulas, and GPA’s throughout his lifetime, and as such, felt he was entitled to his world-weary attitude.

Said attitude frequently caused him to grow bored of his classes extremely early on in the year; this year, however, was particularly quick, due mostly to the fact that his lack of credits for basic class requirements had finally caught up with him.

As a freshman at SNU, Sehun had opted to take more difficult courses and prerequisite courses in order to secure his seat in even more challenging courses for sophomore year. However, in doing so he had disregarded the basic credits that he needed to acquire in order to graduate – for example, Fine Arts, Music, and, of course, the most dreaded: Wing Theory.

Despite its innocent sounding name, students across campus had denounced Wing Theory as the most dull, monotonous class on campus. Sehun had heard from his dorm manager that even the most enthusiastic freshman at SNU, Do Kyung-something, had nearly fainted from boredom in Wing Theory.

Sehun, too, had soon discovered why – he had yet to learn anything, either from the textbook or the teacher. After three weeks of basically free periods, Sehun was sure that the syllabus, if it even existed, was a piece of information he would never see.

Still, as an aerosafety major, the broad-winged junior had plenty of work to do and was grateful for the time Wing Theory provided in order to finish it.

At the same time, he wished that for once, he would actually learn something in a college class. Sehun had entered the college with dreams of success and hopes that his droll life would be turned upside down the moment he set foot in the classroom – clearly, that was NOT the case.

Sehun shook his head in disappointment for the way his life had turned out as he stepped into the classroom. He greeted the professor with a simple “hello” as usual when he passed by the shorter man’s desk before walking down the narrow aisle and taking his seat in the furthest row. He pulled out his notebook, pen, and laptop to start his Aerodynamics homework as the other students began to filter in.

None of them greeted him. Sehun scoffed softly under his breath. _It’s not like I’m invisible or something._

That was just another reason he wanted to end this “fun,” “time of his life” college experience – not a single person in the whole college acknowledged him, save for his dorm manager, Luhan. However, the older boy was quite popular for his beautiful hazel wings, matching eyes, and bubbly personality, and as such, spent close to no time with Sehun outside of the routine dorm checks.

Giving up on his homework, Sehun slammed his notebook shut with a huff and plopped his head on top of the stack of books. As he began to ponder life and its meaning – the daily thoughts of a young adult – he failed to notice the looks he was getting from around the room.

Just as he began to lean back in his chair, the back of Sehun’s outer feathers prickled with the odd feeling he got whenever someone was looking at him. Slowly lifting his head up to face the front of the classroom, he was shocked by what he saw. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that everyone, even the professor, was staring straight at him.

 _What. The. Hell,_ Sehun thought to himself. He ruffled his dark brown hair awkwardly, simultaneously praying for them to stop staring and wondering why exactly they were doing so in the first place.

Confused, he started thinking of an explanation for their sudden, odd behavior.

 _Maybe I have something on my face._ He quickly lifted his hands up, hiding his face with one and wiping his mouth free of stray particles with the other. As occupied as he was with his actions, he once again was oblivious to the actions of the classroom’s other occupants.

Sehun looked up, startled, when he heard a flurry of whispers in the otherwise silent room.

 _Shit!_ The normally blank faced boy’s face displayed his shock, eyes wide and jaw on the floor. The professor, who had never before moved an inch from his desk, was standing right in front of him, his expression mirroring Sehun’s own.

Just as Sehun regained control over his brain and was about to make his confusion known, the professor began to speak.

“Y-you…Who are you?” the middle aged man asked fearfully.

Sehun’s dark brows furrowed in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ He decided to voice his thoughts.

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m one of your students.”

The professor shook his head in disagreement before replying.

“No, you’re not. I have never seen you in this class before.” Suddenly, his voice took on a knowing tone and he tilted his head slightly. “Ah, I know. You must have wandered into the wrong class – here, let me get you a pass for your teacher.”

Sehun had never been so baffled in his life. _What the hell is going on? Am I going crazy? Well, it wouldn’t be too shocking_ , he thought offhandedly as the professor rushed back to his desk, _who wouldn’t go crazy after years of my monotonous life?_

Shaking his head slightly to bring himself out of his thoughts as the professor returned, Sehun cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Apologies for my blunt tone, sir, but I am not in the wrong class.” Seeing the roster in the professor’s hands, he continued. “I’m a junior named Oh Sehun, if that helps.”

The professor looked up with a horrified expression on his face.

“D-did you just say, O-oh Sehun?”

Sehun scoffed in derision for what seemed like the nth time today. _Is this idiot of a professor deaf?_ “Yes, sir. My name is Oh Sehun. O-H S-E-H-

The professor cut him off with a wave of his hand and when he spoke again, curiosity was mixed into the still fearful tone of his voice.

“I know your name– everyone does, in fact.”

 Sehun’s brows knit themselves even closer together. _Everyone? But I have no friends…how is this possible?_

After a few moments of gawking at the professor, Sehun finally decided to ask what the professor was talking about.

“This might sound like a stupid question, sir, but could you possibly explain exactly _how_ everyone knows me?”

Seeing the hesitation on the professor’s face as he opened his mouth to speak, Sehun’s heart began to pound, anxiety flooding through his body.

“Well, young man, everyone knows you because…oh, I don’t know how to say this.”

Sehun’s knuckles turned white where he was gripping onto the edge of his t-shirt. _Spit it out!_

“Go on, sir. What is it?”

When the man in front of him spoke again, only curiosity – and, for whatever reason, wonder – remained in his tone.

“Everyone knows you because you’re…well, you’re dead.”

Sehun’s thudding heart stopped.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. This is a really short connection chapter. Might be a little confusing, but the good stuff is coming, don't worry :).  
> To everyone who was waiting for the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~bubbles

His mind was filled with a swirling storm of confusion as he tried to comprehend what his teacher had just said. The result was nothing more than a series of blanks and a piercing headache.

 _That’s…_ ”Impossible,” Sehun blurted out, voice jumping a few octaves higher in disbelief.

The professor squinted at the junior and leaned forward as if looking for something in his eyes, some sort of sign that wasn’t quite visible at first glance.

The man leaned closer and closer as Sehun tilted farther and farther back. Just as Sehun began to wonder how much farther he could lean before he tipped over, the professor bounced back into place.

Sehun recoiled at the speed. The sudden glint in the monotone professor’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He curled his wings around his slim form protectively and waited for the man to speak.

After what seemed like an eternity, the professor finally opened his mouth to speak. They both drew in a breath – the professor to answer Sehun and Sehun himself in anticipation.

“PROFESSOR!”

The shrill sound tore through the gauzy wrap of befuddlement that suffocated Sehun’s mind. The squeak of wet sneakers on linoleum that came next uncovered the rage that had been bubbling up in his body since the moment he had walked into this class on the first day of fall semester.

Anger burst in his veins as he turned to the student who had just burst through the door, not realizing through the violent haze of red that his eyes had turned the selfsame color of the very blood flowing through his body.

“WHAT?” Sehun growled, voice deep and starting from the very bottom of his throat. The high pitched voice he had voiced his confusion with earlier was clearly long forgotten.

Everyone in the room flinched when he spoke again.

The student his eyes were fixated on gulped in sheer terror at the guttural voice coming from a face he thought he would never see again.

“What? What do you need to say that could EVER be more important than what Professor Kim was about to tell me? What could be more important than figuring out WHY I am trapped in a HUMAN’S body and not counting souls in the fourth ring?” Sehun (or, more likely, the creature occupying his body) glared at the poor boy from across the room with laser-like eyes, following his every move as the student slowly inched toward the door.

Growling again, and this time baring the long fangs that had suddenly appeared in his mouth, he took one step forward. When he opened his mouth again, the chairs – and their occupants – trembled in their places.

“GET OUT!” he yelled.

The student took one last tiny step backward before dropping the papers he had brought and dashing out of the lecture hall.

Aside from the barely audible squeaks of the terrified student running down the hallway, nothing could be heard.

Sehun turned to face the rest of the class, ire still possessing his features. As he let his gaze wander across the room, a tiny chuckle reached his ears.

Someone, it seems, was amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's me again.  
> Just here to let you know that I will be updating My Savior by the end of the weekend.  
> Sorry for the long wait :(
> 
> ~bubbles


End file.
